Hold Me Closer
by Alphah
Summary: Agent 3 takes Agent 8 for a date and Three is awkward. (woah hey some decently crude language is used to be warned. also i take a long time to write sorry if updates take a while)


Three stared at the contact listed before her. She never knew pixels on a screen would be able to make her hearts pound as furiously as they were, especially since she was the same woman who saved inkopolis from DJ Octavio.

Maybe it was the fact she was about to call Agent Eight, a girl she has tried to kill a few times, and ask her out on a date. Maybe it was the fact she was afraid of making conversation at all. She didn't know or care to know for that matter.

She glanced at the green call button on Eight's contact information. She took a deep breath and pressed the button.

It rang a few times before Eight's sweet voice washed over Three's ears "Hello, This is Eight!"

Three released a shaky breath "Hey Eight its Three, I was uh wondering—shit this is hard to do—I was wondering if you would like to go out some time?"

There was a small pause before Eight responded "Yeah sure! I'd love to Three! When would you like to go?"

Three couldn't tell if she was shocked or happy, yet she really didn't care "Uhh would tonight at six work?"

"Yeah that sounds great! See you at six!

Three ended the call and stared at her phone for a short moment, in the matter of a few minutes she went from being terrified to call Eight, to having a date with her at six. In hindsight, that first part hasn't changed at all, but Three didn't care! She had a date to plan!

Three walked over to her room, stumbling over the piles of clothes in her apartment. Said piles existed due to Three not caring at all about her appearance when it came to clothes. That was besides the point however, Three needed to find decently clean clothing items, the hoodie and sweatpants she currently wore were not of cleanest stature after all.

Three looked around her small room and sighed, she really needed to get better at keeping her dainty apartment cleaner.

Three scanned the piles for a hint of clean clothing and noticed a gray hoodie lying on top a pile of clean, yet unfolded, clothes. She walked over to the hoodie and picked it up, now all she needed was pants. She scratched her head in thought, maybe she should wear short shorts instead?

Three shrugged at her own question, whatever was clean worked for her. Three scanned the rest of the pile of clothing, she had to have bottoms of some kind that she could wear right? Three was magical and was indeed right, buried under some squid sisters murch was some black sweatpants! Three praised whatever thing that created their world and grabbed them out of the pile.

A few minutes later Three was staring at herself in the mirror and noticed that the pants she had chosen has done quite a nice job at outlining her ass. Weird factoid, but Three was weird so.

Three glanced at her phone and noticed it was about five, she needed to get going soon. Three walked out of the bathroom and put on some dirty socks and threw on her punk black boots. If you expected Three to own shoes that weren't black, you were terribly mistaken.

Three walked out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. She lived in a relatively shitty area, but at least rent was cheap. Three walked away from the apartment complex and went up to her dedicated parking spot. Three didn't have rich mom's like Eight, so the car she owned was not the greatest, but it got her from point A to point B.

She unlocked her vehicle and squeezed into the driver's seat, being a tall inkling was not easy considering that most things were made for five foot four inch cephalopods, not six feet tall ones.

Three started up her car and put her seatbelt on, she may hate the contraptions but she did not want to go flying out of her car if things were to go awry.

Three grabbed her phone and pulled up Soogle Maps on her phone. She typed in Eight's address and glanced at the time. It was five-twenty now and it's a thirty minute drive.

She sighed in relief and pulled out of the parking lot. Three knew exactly what the two agents were going to do on their date and she hoped Eight would like it. Three grabbed a CD labeled 'Squid Sisters' and put it into the CD player. If she was going to make a long drive, she might as well enjoy some good music.

Three tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, she pulled up about 15 minutes ago and Eight still hadn't walked out of the mansion she was living in.Three knew Eight was fine and all, she was just really nervous about the date.

As if on cue, Eight walked out the front door wearing a flannel and some blue jeans. Although the outfit was simple, Eight looked absolutely stunning.

Eight walked towards Three's car and got in the passenger seat. "Hey Three, where are we going tonight?"

**_AAAAAAAAA IM SORRY ITS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO POST SKSKSKSK IVE BEEN BUSY AND IVE BEEN STRUGGLING WITH WRITERS BLOCK BUT IM BACK I SWEAR!!_****_Oh also follow my Twitter: @AlphahUwU_**


End file.
